undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Francesca
Appearance Francesca is a sixteen-year-old Air Chayfi with grey skin with pale blue tattoo- like markings. The makings are shaped like swirling loops that outline her face and trail down her neck, shoulders, outer arms, back, and outer legs. The markings also outline her thin transparent wings. Her hair is a light, silvery grey. It's silky and straight and reaches just past her waist. Her bangs are cut short so they fall just above her thin eyebrows. Her eyes are dark grey, almost purple and her ears are pointed. She typically wears a long and flowing bright yellow strapless dress. She stands at about five and three fourths inches. Personality Francesca is carefree and adventurous. She hates the feeling of being trapped and although the Underground is a lot bigger for someone her size, she longs to be free and explore the Surface. While she technically lives in Waterfall with her older brother, Douglas , Francesca is often seen exporting various parts of the Underground. She's very playful and loves to play tricks on others though she would never purposefully do anything to actually harm anyone unless they truly deserved it. Francesca has a deep love for books as she sees them as a,way to escape her often mundane life and enter the world of her imagination. She can often be found in the Snowdin Librarby pouring over a good book or at the Dump in Waterfall searching for newly discarded pieces of literature. Francesca cares deeply about her brother and tries her best to encourage him to get out and socialize. Lately, it seems to be working. However, when he comes home, something seems off about him. While she is concerned about this, she has yet to say anything. History Francescaa was born in the Ruins and lived there until she was three. She woke up one morning to find her older brother crying but as soon as he realized she was there, he straightened up. There parents were gone but he wouldn't tell her what happened. Instead the two managed to escape into the rest of the Underground. The two made a simple shelter in Waterfall where they have been living ever since. Though Douglas never told her what happened to their parents, she figured out they were most likely dead. Though she misses them dearly and sometimes gets frustrated that she can't remember them, she mostly keeps a positive attitude. At least she still has Douglas. Relations Family *Mother: A Water Chayfi (deceased) *Father: An Air Chayfi (deceased) *Douglas: Her older brother/guardian whom she loves and idolizes. Douglas is a Water Chayfi. Friends *TBD Enemies *TBD Stats *HP: 100 *AT: 30 *DF: 3 *EXP On Kill: 5 *Gold on Win: 0 Abilities As an Air Chayfi, Francesca's powers are related to air/wind. Her main power is wind manipulation. She can create wind gusts of various sizes from a gentle breeze to enough to knock over an average-sized monster. She can also convert her body into air to fit through tight spaces such as cracks. However, she's very unstable in this form and can't hold it for long. Trivia *Hates it when people her Fran or Franny as she thinks it makes her sound old. **She prefers the nickname Chessy that her older brother gave her. Category:OC Category:Chayfi Category:Female